


A day at Aunt Rimi's

by Resident_NEET



Series: Bandori Future/Love Child AU [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, KasuAri is background, Love Child/ Future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: “Arisa!” A muffled noise came out from her parent’s bedroom as Yuuka buries her head in pillows trying to drown out the noise that’s been going on for hours on end.With her parents going at it like animals there's only one thing Yuuka can do to get some rest and actually enjoy her weekend. That is to vacate to the house of her favorite Aunt Rimi.





	A day at Aunt Rimi's

“Arisa!” A muffled noise came out from her parent’s bedroom as Yuuka buries her head in pillows trying to drown out the noise that’s been going on for hours on end.

Ichigaya Kasumi and Ichigaya Arisa, wife and wife of 17 years and counting, still madly in love with each other. Each good morning still leads to a 5 minute cuddle session, each goodbye kiss turns into a mini make out session, and in the middle of it all is their 16 year old daughter Ichigaya Yuuka. The highschool girl is a spitting image of her Mama Arisa with the only difference being her eye color being purple instead of gold, with medium length blonde hair tied up in twintails, it’s no wonder people call her mini-Arisa. Yuuka has a happy but realistic demeanor most of the time, with Tsundere traits leaking from time to time but that’s to be expected by everyone. 

Right now, Yuuka is in a predicament. A predicament that sadly she has to face every year. It’s the day after her mothers anniversary, and oh lord did she not get a wink of sleep that day. She wonders how a pair of women in their late 30’s can still go at it all night long. She can imagine how her Mom Kasumi can still have that sort of energy, but from her Mama? She did not expect it at all, she must’ve underestimated her Mama’s capabilities when it comes to doing the nasty.

The day before, Kasumi threw a big party with all their friends back from their band days, replaying all their performances and each band giving a song performance for the guest of honor. At the end Kasumi serenaded Arisa, the highlight of the performance and in Yuuka’s opinion, the grossest display of affection possible for a human being. If it weren’t her mothers that did that, she knew she would’ve thrown up right then and there. When they got home, the two didn’t even bother to do anything else and just rushed to their room, and the rest is history. From her experience, this is going to go on for three more days, forcing her to come up with an evacuation plan.

Because of that, here she is now in front of the house of the third favorite adult in her life, her Auntie, Ushigome Rimi. Auntie Rimi is a single woman living the best of her life being a world renowned chocolate manufacturer and connoisseur, having quite a big impact in the chocolate industry. Even with all that money, she lives in a normal apartment building by herself. Yuuka pushes the doorbell and a familiar tune fills her ears.

“Auntie! It’s me!” Yuuka shouted to the door while waiting for it to be open. 

“Coming!” came a voice from behind the door scrambling to the front door.

After a few moments the door swung open and she’s greeted with the sight of her aunt in her usual home attire, an oversized white shirt with a giant choco cornet in the middle of it, and sweatpants. 

“Auntie! I missed you!” Yuuka said as she jumped Rimi into a hug. The older girl gave out a small laugh and expertly returned the hug. 

“It’s only been a day, Yuuka-chan.” 

“A day too long,” Yuuka said as she let of go of her favorite aunt. Rimi motioned Yuuka to come inside so she did, breathing in the familiar smell of chocolate. Yuuka came in and plopped onto the couch setting down her things and laid down on her back, to finally get some much needed rest. Rimi sat on one of the open spaces next to Yuuka, she stars to rub Yuuka’s head and she let out a content hum. She went on for a few minutes before Yuuka finally got up and stretched her body. 

“Are you not going to sleep Yuuka-chan?” Rimi asked looking at her with worry as a little bit of eye bag is formed below her eyes. 

“Nope! I wanna talk to you first!” Yuuka said with new found energy. 

Her aunt laughed at how quickly she recovered from her sleepiness from a while ago, it’s like seeing Kasumi in Arisa’s body she thought to herself, and for some reason that seemed like it happened before. 

“What do you want to talk about Yuuka-chan?” 

“I wanna know how you managed living with Mom and Mama when they were like this you said you lived with them before right?” 

Rimi only gave a small laugh as she remembered the old days from when the three of them were living while they were in college. She took a deep breath and told Yuuka the story of how she snapped. 

-

“Wow, Auntie you were amazing!” Yuuka beamed as Rimi finished her story. 

Rimi let out a laugh as Yuuka sat there giddy after she’s had her fill of Rimi’s stories about her mothers from way back then, 10 years later and she would still jump around like a little kid whenever Rimi finishes one of her stories. 

“It’s so nice hearing things about my moms from you auntie it’s like you’re my mom too!” 

At that sentence Rimi’s body froze, her expression turned from something soft into a shocked one. Her mouth was now agape and her eyes was so focused on nothing you’d think she’s got into a few wars throughout her lifetime. 

“Auntie?” Yuuka asked 

“Can you say that part again Yuuka-chan,” Rimi said as she stares off into the wall

“It’s like you’re my mom too?” 

Rimi gasped out and held her hands in her chest, as if holding back her heart from jumping out. She put both her hands on Yuuka’s shoulder, and looked directly into her eyes that’s basically screaming ‘PLEASE’. Yuuka knew what her auntie wanted, she sighed in defeat as she does exactly what her auntie wanted. 

“Mom?” Yuuka said not sure if she’s doing the right thing or not. 

At that instance Rimi’s whole body collapsed.

“AUNTIE RIMI?” Yuuka said in horror as her auntie just laid there with arms on her chest, with a face that seems like she’s just been blessed by the gods. 

Slowly she got up and hugged Yuuka, a little longer that was she was used too but she slowly hugged her Aunt back. They stayed like that for a bit until Rimi broke off the hug. 

“Sorry for being weird Yuuka-chan, It’s just that made me so happy.” 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it aun-,” Yuuka paused, “Mom.” 

Rimi for the second time that day, collapsed again.

“AUNTIE ARE YOU OKAY?” Said Yuuka as she scrambled to Rimi’s side trying to wake her up from her ‘sleep’.

-

After that whole mess Rimi managed to calm herself down, things went on as usual. They made food together, Watched a new horror film and they talked exchanging stories about how their week went. As usual they had too much fun until the sun set and the light from the outside of the room is now replaced with the light from the roof of the apartement.

“It’s getting dark, huh maybe I should go back home,” Yuuka muttered to herself as she’s munching away on the third chocolate cornets she’s had.

“It’s dangerous to go back home alone at night Yuuka-chan just stay over tonight.”

With a little bit of thinking she convinced herself that staying the night in Rimi’s is the ideal course of action. 

“Let me just let my parents know that I’m staying over”

“Oh, there’s no need Yuuka-chan, I already told your parents that you’re staying the night just go get ready for bed, you must be sleepy right now”

As if on cue Yuuka let out a small yawn followed by a weak laugh, “I guess I really should sleep, hehe, I’ll take a bath first.”

“Okay Yuuka-chan enjoy your bath.” 

“Yep! Thanks Mom!” 

Rimi let out a choke before composing herself stopping herself from collapsing for the third time today.

-

Yuuka stepped out of the bath to see Rimi still in the living room couch but now with her laptop, she looks like she’s doing a bit of work. Yuuka walked over and sat next to Rimi again to see what her aunt is so focused on. 

“What are you working on?” 

 

“Just reviewing the things I’ve written the past week, nothing special.” Rimi said as she closes her laptop and puts it on top of the table. “Hana-chan called your phone, she wanted to see you” She continued as she grabbed the phone on top of the table and passed it to Yuuka. 

Yuuka rolled her eyes and smiled as she opened her messages and see that her chat with Hanako is filled with spam of a rabbit peeking from a wall. At the very bottom of the chat is an indication that she just called her for 40 seconds with another bunny emote to finish as the last thing Hanako sent to Yuuka. She let out a small giggle as she replied with an emote of her own, a cat emote jumping out saying hello. Not a moment later Hanako is already typing back a reply.

“What did she want ?” Yuuka asked her Rimi, taking her eyes of her phone.

“She wanted to meet you today, you know ask you out.” 

“Wha-” Yuuka immediately turned red at the implications, and turned back staring daggers at her phone. Her blush turned into a laugh as she read what Hanako sent her, after getting a good few laughs she types one last thing and puts her phone down back on the table. 

Rimi looks at Yuuka fondly for how much she resembles Kasumi and Arisa. The way she lights up with excitement over every little thing is a very dominant Kasumi trait, how she only does that with a few people however is something she got from Arisa. How easy it is to make her blush, and how good she is at making people do the same thing is an endearing trait that she has from both of her mothers. 

“How is school these days Yuuka-chan?” 

“It’s great! I get to be on the same class with Tsuko-chan, and I get to be on the same school with Nee-chan!” 

“You must really like Setsuko-chan.” 

“N-no! I don’t! She just happens to be the first person I know that’s gonna be in the same class as me! No big deal!” Yuuka said as the red on her face is even more obvious than before.

“It’s not like I think she’s super nice and cool or anything,” She continued while pulling on her hair.

‘Her Tsundere is leaking’ Rimi thought to herself while looking at Yuuka still flustered over being called out on her crush. Rimi let out a laugh that provoked even more red from Yuuka, after entertaining herself by teasing her nephew she tells her to go to sleep since it’s already late. Yuuka let out a yawn and waved her aunt good night as she went on ahead to the bedroom. 

As Yuuka leaves the room, Rimi reopens her laptop and types in the search bar ‘adopting a child’

**Author's Note:**

> So after the last fic I got inspired to make a story about Yuuka so here you go enjoy. Also I'm sorry Rimi I don't know who to ship you with.


End file.
